Di Dalam Taksi
by Fei Mei
Summary: Suatu ketika, saat Draco ingin pergi ke kampusnya, ia memutuskan untuk naik taksi karena tak menemukan satu pun kendaraan umum. Dalam taksi, ia meneukan seorang supir yang cakep luar biasa. Dan di dalam taksi tersebut juga, insiden itu terjadi. Insiden apakah yang dimaksud? Warning: OOC, AU, slash, oneshot pendek.


Draco berjalan keluar rumahnya, melirik kiri dan kanannya untuk mencari angkutan umum. Nihil, ternyata tidak ada angkutan umum yang lewat. Memang di sekitar rumah Draco jarang ada angkutan umum yang lewat. Jika seperti ini, terpaksa ia harus berjalan kaki keluar dari perumahannya dan menuju jalan raya. Tetapi baru melangkahkan kaki beberapa kali, ia melihat sebuah taksi tak berpenumpang datang dari arah depan. Pemuda berambut perak itu langsung memutuskan untuk sekalian naik taksi saja.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**Warning: OOC, AU, slash, oneshot pendek. Satu hal lagi, mungkin lebai dan maksa.**

**.**

**Di Dalam Taksi**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi mas, mau kemana nih?" tanya sang supir ketika Draco baru mau duduk di kursi.

"Ke Universitas Hogwarts," jawab Draco sambil menutup pintu mobil dan tak melihat supir –ya siapa tahu supirnya ternyata kuntilanak atau pocong. Tunggu, pocong kan, tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, karena tangannya ikut terbungkus kain, kan? Kenapa jadi ngomongin tentang posong?

Setelah mendengar tempat tujuan Draco si manusia ikan –maksudnya, Draco si penumpang, supir pun langsung menyalakan argo. Supir taksi itu langsung mengendarai mobil dengan cepat sampai jalan raya. Draco malah iseng lihat ke cermin karena pengen tahu seperti apa supir yang membawanya itu.

'_Alamaaaakk, cakep pisan, euy!_' kata Draco dalam hati melihat pantulan wajah sang supir dari cermin.

Sang supir adalah laki-laki –iyalah, dari suara juga tahu laki-laki- berambut hitam pekat yang agak berantakan, poninya tersibak untuk memamerkan luka berbentuk petir di dahinya. Ia juga mengenakan kacamata berbentuk bulat. Wah, rambut berantakan, luka di dahi, kacamata. Seksi –pikir Draco.

Di sebelah kiri Draco bisa melihat tanda pengenal sang supir. Nama supir ini adalah Harry Potter, usianya ... yah, kurang lebih seumuran Draco. Dan Harry ini masih_ single_.

"Mas ... namanya Harry, ya?" tanya Draco.

"Iya mas, nama saya Harry," jawab si supir, Harry, sambil melirik cermin di atasnya, dan baru melihat betapa cakepnya si penumpang, kece badai cetar membahana.

"Eh, tadi saya bilang mau ke Universitas Hogwarts, kan, ya? Saya mau ganti destinasi, deh."

"Oh, jadinya mau kemana, mas?" tanya Harry sambil mikir, '_Jangan-jangan dia mau ke rumah aku dan kenalan sama orangtuaku, terus mau ngelamar aku. Kyaaaa~~~_'

"Mmm ... mau ke hati mas aja deh," jawab Draco centil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"E-eehh?!" sontak wajah Harry merona merah dan terkejut mendengar jawaban penumpangnya.

"Mas, mas masih _single_ kan, ya? Mau sama saya gak?" tanya Draco.

"E-eehh?!" tanya Harry lagi, kali ini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat bakar (memang ada?). "S-saya sedang bekerja, mas! S-saya harus fokus dulu sama pekerjaan saya!"

"Yaudah, gimana kalau kita langsung married saja sekarang, mas? Kan biar kita bisa selalu berpikir tentang satu sama lain~~~" kata Draco yang sebenarnya kurang nyambung.

"E-eehh?!" tanya Harry untuk ketiga kalinya –ia layak dapat piring cantik karena sudah tiga kali bertanya seperti itu.

Tetapi naas, karena terkejut akan perkataan Draco, Harry malah banting stir sehingga mobil taksi yang dikendarai lelaki berkacamata itu berbelok arah menuju taman kota, dan beberapa detik lagi akan tertabrak pohon.

"AAAAAA!" Draco dan Harry teriak bersamaan.

Lalu tiba-tiba ...

BRUUUKK!

Draco terjatuh dan terguling di lantai. Eh? Lantai mana? Draco membuka matanya perlahan sambil meraba kepalanya yang terasa sakit sekali. Ia melihat bahwa ia ada di dalam kamarnya, kamar dalam mansion Malfoy.

"Eh?" Draco menggumam. "Jadi ... itu semua hanya mimpi? Yaaaahh, sayang banget! Padahal supir taksinya cakep banget!"

Aduh, Draco, kenapa kau nista begitu, nak?

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**.**

**.**

Jadi waktu itu Fei pernah bilang pengen bikin antara Drarry sama Wolfstar tapi gak tau ceritanya tentang apa. Akhirnya kemarin malam Fei ketemu ide cerita tentang Drarry dalam taksi. Eksekusinya rada gagal di bagian akhir sih, karena hati sama otak tidak sejalan (?).

Review?


End file.
